Say All I Need
by NessaYume
Summary: Matt watched as Mello folded his arms into himself, a shiver running down his spine, his body shaking. He smiled softly and pulled his jacket off. "What are you doing?" Mello asked, corking an eyebrow. Matt smiled at him. "Giving you my jacket, silly."


A/N: Ok.. This story is dedicated to WindOfTheNight as the 100th reviewer of my story, Focus. (Though technically she was 101, 100 was anonymous.. D=) I hope I did her vision justice, it was a really sweet scene she wanted.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Death Note. (Though I am really glad the creators FINALLY released a statement saying they had intended to Matt and Mello to be gay lovers, Mello being the obvious seme, Matt being uke.)

Warnings: Language. Sexual Situations.

**Say All I Need**

They were arguing again. Or rather, Mello was yelling, and Near was saying obvious things that just pissed the blonde off further. Why couldn't they just get along?

"That's quite enough." L spoke as he finally exited his office.

"I will never understand why you picked _him_ as your number 2, L." Mello spat venomously. L sighed as he took his seat at the main computer, next to Near.

"I did not pick him as my number 2, Mello. You are both my second in commands in your own ways." L's words were detached as he focused on the monitor before him.

"I'd rather be number 3 than share anything with that big headed twit!" Mello yelled.

"Matt, do you have the files I asked you for?" L ignored Mello's outburst, completely used to it by now. Mello grumbled and kicked a trashcan over before slumping into his seat at his desk where he had a single laptop and a stack of paperwork. Matt sat up straight in his chair.

"Of course L, I sent them to your email already." He said, eyes swaying to Mello.

"How could I have doubted that?" L laughed.

"You underestimate me?" The redhead laugh, L joined in. Mello glared at Matt, and he looked away. Matt's desk was in a triangular formation with L's and Near's, the backs all touching. They all had a bunch of monitors and computers hooked up together. Matt had the most. He was the best hacker you could hire. L was lead detective, and Near acted as his second in command. Mello did more of the hands on, dirty work with L's brother, sister-in –law, and boyfriend. BB, Naomi, and Light. Speak of the devils. Light and BB came in with cups full of coffee, Naomi following them. Mello finally relaxed a bit as the chocolate flavor hit his tongue.

"I can see I am just in time." BB laughed as he surveyed the knocked over trash bin. Mello just stared at him blankly. "Aw, come on. Don't ignore the person who delivered you the one thing that makes everything all better." BB joked. Mello smirked wickedly.

"Does that mean you have a naked man tied up somewhere ready for me to have my evil way with?" BB laughed loudly at that as he sat in his desk across from Mello.

"Even if I did, it's not like you'd go for it. Unless perhaps we _knew_ the man as a close friend and co-worker, had red hair, green eyes, an obsession with stripes and goggles.." He stopped as Mello kicked against his desk, causing it to knock into his own. "Ok, ok. I get it. I'm sorry." He sipped at his own coffee. Naomi came over and placed a box of doughnuts on the joined desks, and BB automatically pulled a jam filled one out, sucking the filling from the pastry.

"Beyond! Can't you just eat the damn thing?" Naomi scolded. Mello laughed as he got his own chocolate glaze devil's food with chocolate sprinkles out.

"Mmm.. Naomi, you sure know the way to a man's heart." He winked at her. She laughed.

"Maybe if you weren't gay, Mello." She winked back.

"Hey!" BB put an arm around Naomi's waist, pulling her close. They laughed at him.

"Come on Beyond. I'm just kidding. You know you're the only one for me." She kissed his chastely. "Besides, Mello _is_ gay, and he's like six years my junior. Plus, you will be the one to pay for what you did to me." She rubbed a hand over her swollen belly. BB smiled and placed a kiss on it.

"A debt I'd be willing to pay over and over." Mello loved seeing the softer side of Beyond Birthday, a reformed criminal who fell in love with a detective. The reason he made up with his brother and went straight. Wanting to be better for someone, _and _acting on that want? That was true love. His eyes flickered to his best friend who was chatting with his nemesis and mentor. Light stood behind his boyfriend, leaning over, whispering in his ear. L's cheeks flamed and Light chuckled. Matt smiled at them before his green eyes flickered to Mello, catching his eye. His smile grew slightly, and Mello couldn't help but return it, even if it was barely noticeable.

"I'm going for a walk." Mello said as he stood, pushing his chair back. Matt watched him stand and walk out in a daze.

"Hey, you idiot, bring a jacket, it's supposed to rain!" He yelled after his zombie like best friends. Unsurprisingly, he was ignored. He sat back in his seat with a heavy sigh, his fingers returning to the keys of his computer, working on a job L had given him.

Hours later, the sun was setting, and you could hear the thunder in the background, as lightning lit up the sky. Matt groaned. Mello hadn't returned yet.

"I'm going to go look for him." Matt said as he pressed send on an e-mail containing the last files he got for L.

"That's probably for the best. We all know that Mello doesn't exactly think before acting." Near stated from his seat, obsidian eyes darting between his own monitors. Matt stood, pulling on his light brown, fur lined, bomber jacket he got at Abercrombie. Yeah, he bought a jacket there, so what? And it came from the women's section. But it was fucking warm as hell. Especially over his fur vest and long sleeve stripped t-shirt. Mello liked leather. He liked fur. And they called themselves animal lovers? As he was stepping away, Near's voice stopped him. "Matt, I don't want you to think I purposely anger Mello. I have no problem with him, regardless of his treatment of me. I actually quite like Mello." His eyes caught Matt's goggle covered ones, and the gamer could hear and feel the unspoken truth behind Near's words. He liked Mello. As in he _liked_ him. Matt stared at him for a moment, allowing his own anger to surge over him. Hell. No. Near was supposed to be the _straight_ one. He turned and used long strides to make his way out into the crisp October air. He completely missed Near's lips morph into a smug smile.

"Near, that wasn't nice. We all know you are straight." L said, his eyes calculating. Near just shrugged, his smile growing a notch.

"I know. But Matt and Mello needed a push in the right direction. I didn't lie. I said I like Mello, and I do. As a person and co-worker, maybe even one day a friend. Is it my fault if Matt took it the wrong way?" There was a gleam in his eyes as he explained this to L. Everyone around laughed.

"Why, Near. I had no idea you were such a sucker for romance." BB smacked him on the back.

"It was nice of you to do. Just make sure you clear up the misunderstanding when they do get together." Light chimed in. "Make sure you don't forget about it. We all know how these two can dance around each other and their feelings."

"No need." Near said flatly. "They will walk in tomorrow morning as lovers." He smiled knowingly.

**Do you know where your heart is?**

**Do you think you can find it?**

**Or did you trade it for something**

**Somewhere better just to have it?**

**Do you know where your love is?**

**Do you think that you lost it?**

**You felt it so strong, but**

**Nothing's turned out how you wanted**

It hadn't taken as long as he expected to find Mello. He _did_ sort of stand out. Not only his blonde hair, but the fact that he wore all leather, and no jacket as the clouds rolled in to deliver a fresh round of rain, was a dead give-away. Matt shook his head at his best friend's stupidity. The blonde had his arms crossed over the railing to Westminster Bridge, his eyes overlooking the Thames, the Palace of Westminster in the distance. He looked, beautiful. The lights danced off the water, and reflected in his eyes. He had a sad, thoughtful look on his face. He stood a few feet to Mello's left, seeing the scar that covered that half of his face. The scar that made Mello so self-conscious, but Matt secretly thought made him look that much sexier. "Mello." He called out, and the blonde turned and looked at him.

**Well, bless my soul**

**You're a lonely soul**

**Cause you won't let go**

**Of anything you hold**

"Matt? What are you doing here?" He turned his face back to the view as Matt joined him at his side, mirroring his position.

"I could as you the same thing." He grinned at his best friend as he received an irritated look. "I came to find you, idiot." He rolled his eyes. He was surprised when Mello showed the ghost of a smile.

"Were you worried about me, Matty?" Matt could have made a joke. He could shrug it off and drag Mello home to the two bedrooms flat they shared. But Near's words echoed in his head, and he took a deep breath before looking back at him with a serious expression.

"Of course I was, stupid. You've been gone for _hours_, and it's cold as fuck out here, and you with no jacket. It's even supposed to rain." He said exasperatedly. Mello watched him questioningly. Wearily.

**Well, all I need**

**Is the air I breathe**

**And a place to rest**

**My head**

"I'm sorry." Mello finally spoke. Matt's jaw dropped. Did.. Did Mello _apologize?_ "What? Don't give me that look!" Matt's jaw snapped shut.

"I'm sorry, Mels. It's just. You.."

"I know." The blonde snapped. They stood there like that for a minute before Mello sagged into himself again, the pensive look returning. "It's just, I'm so _tired_, Matt." He rest his forehead on his arms that were still crossed on the railing.

**Do you know what your fate is?**

**And are you trying to shake it?**

**You're doing your best and**

**Your best look**

**You're praying that you make it**

"What do you mean, Mello? Tired of what? Talk to me." He spoke softly, scared his temper would snap again.

"Everything" Came the whispered reply. He lifted his head, blue eyes glistening with tears he refused to let fall. "I feel like a failure, Matt. Near beat me for good. Hell, even you sit higher up to L than I do. I _failed._ I'm alone, and a failure. I'd be better off jumping over this railing." Matt's heart clenched. Mello _never_ showed his feelings like this. Not even to him. Then anger set in as he suggested the worst. His own jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed.

**Well, bless my soul**

**You're a lonely soul**

**Cause you won't let go**

**Of anything you hold**

"Don't you _ever_ fucking say that to me again, Mello. Don't talk that way. There is nothing worse in this life that I can imagine than losing you." Mello stared at him sadly, looking as if he was about to disagree. "No! Don't even try it! Yes, Near and I sit at desks with L, but have you ever considered why? Near lacks the ability to go out on the field like you do. He'd die within seconds, Mello. He lacks the social skills and the common sense. I am the top hacker in the world. I'm even better than L. That's not an easy feat. But I lack other skills as well. You are brilliant, Mello. Don't you ever doubt that. He has you working closer to BB and Light because he knows you can do the field work. You aren't afraid to shoot or get shot. You can think on your toes. You have great intuition. You infiltrated the fucking _Mafia_ in Los Angeles, for fucks sake! I never would have gotten in without you. Hell, they still don't know we were under cover. They think you took out Rod and are running it from a secret location. You keep the connection in case you need it, from London. How can you ever doubt your own abilities, Mels? You're fucking amazing." Matt took a breath as his anger left him just as quickly. Mello watched him with wide eyes.

**Well, all I need**

**Is the air I breathe**

**And a place to rest**

**My head**

Matt watched as Mello folded his arms into himself, a shiver running down his spine, his body shaking. He smiled softly and pulled his jacket off.

"What are you doing?" Mello asked, corking an eyebrow. Matt smiled at him.

"Giving you my jacket, silly." He winked as he placed it over bare shoulders.

"I don't need it. You do." Matt rolled his eyes as Mello's actions betrayed his words. He pulled it tighter around his body, snuggling into the warmth. "It fucking smells like your disgusting cigarettes, too."

"I wear layers, Mello. I'm fine. And it works better if you put your arms through properly and zip it up." He laughed as Mello glared at him.

"Fuck you." But he slipped his arms in and zipped it up anyways, as the heavens opened up and rain started to pound down on them.

**I said I all I need**

**Is the air I breathe**

**And a place to rest**

**My head**

"As for you being alone, Mels, you aren't. You have me, even if you don't realize it." He glanced sideways at the blonde, hoping he wouldn't punch him. Mello was openly gay, but how would he react to _Matt_ making an advance on him.

"That's.. different, Matt." Mello looked away, blushing. Matt chuckled. It figured Mello would take his words in the platonic sense. On one hand, it have him an easy out. A way to back out of admitting his feelings to his best friend. On the other, Near's words still rang in his head, and he had seen one too many movies and shit where two people who 'hated' each other ended up together. And he didn't know if he could handle that.

"No, it's not, Mello." He pulled Mello's arm, so that they were facing each other slightly. He laughed out of nervousness, running his fingers through Mello's shoulder length hair, then running his tips down the scarred cheek, resting under his chin, and forcing him to look up. "Mello, I'm right here. Right in front of you. I have been, for _years_. I don't know what more I can do to show you how I feel about you without being blunt. I've followed you around the world. I've stuck by your side through the ups and downs. I'm right the fuck here. Can't you see me?" Mello's eyes widened in shock.

"Matt, I.." He trailed off, looking away. Matt sighed and pulled back, his heart breaking. Mello's head snapped up as Matt turned from him, realizing his mistake. He grabbed Matt's arm and pulled him back towards him. He let go, only to grab onto Matt's face, a hand on either cheek, and pulled him down to him, capturing his lips. Matt instantly responded. His arms wrapped around Mello's waist, pulling him tighter to his own body, causing Mello's back to arch and lose his footing. Matt held him up, the force of his hold and the kiss causing him to dip the blonde ever so slightly. Neither cared about the rain soaking them. Mello pulled back for air, nipping at Matt's bottom lip. "Take me home, Mail." He panted out.

"I thought you'd never ask, Mihael."

**Do you think you can find it?**

**Do you think you can find it?**

**Do you think you can find it?**

**Better than you had it**

**Do you think you can find it?**

**Do you think you can find it?**

**Do you think you can find it?**

**Yeah, better than you had it (Better than you had it)**

They hurried down the streets of London to their flat, the journey taking longer than usual due to Matt stopping and pulling Mello into another heated kiss on the sidewalk, or Mello pushing Matt against the wall in an alcove. They ignored any eyes of passer biers. Normally, they take the stairs, but with the lack of attention they had for anything except each other, they fell into the elevator, ignoring the comment of "ah, to be young and in love again." By an elderly woman with her grumbling husband next to her. Matt had Mello against the door as he tried to unlock it, fumbling with the keys. Mello was not helping. When he finally got the right key in the lock, he twisted the handle, and the couple stumbled in, Matt kicking the door closed behind them, and dropping his keys, not caring if it hit the little mail table they had by the door. Mello instantly unzipped and removed the jacket he wore, then switching to Matt's vest. Matt's fingers pulled at Mello's leather top, and the kiss broke for only the time necessary for Matt's stripped shirt to be pulled over his head. The red head then bent enough to cup Mello's ass, earning a moan, as he pulled him up, long legs wrapping around his torso.

**I said I all I need**

**Is the air I breathe**

**And a place to rest**

**My head**

Matt placed Mello on his bed, taking a second to push the zippers to his boots down so he could kick them off as he untied and yanked on Mello's. The blonde sat up on the edge of the bed, with Matt between his legs, and pulled him back down for a kiss, as his fingers skillfully pulled at the SNES controller shaped belt buckle. When he finally got the denim separated, he moved to grasp Matt, but was stopped. The red head's hand held his wrist as he pulled back from the kiss, panting slightly.

"Mello, are you sure?" He asked. Mello smiled a genuine smile at his soon to be lover.

"I've never wanted something or someone as badly and as long as I have, and do want you." Matt smiled his lopsided smile that Mello loved so much, and laid the blonde back on the bed, pulling a pillow down to place under his head. Mello smiled at the gentleness as Matt stood back up. He took a deep breath. There was no going back after this. Like he'd ever want to go back? Ha! He slowly pushed his pants and boxers down, letting them fall to his feet, and kicked them away. Mello's oceanic eyes took in every square inch of his body, his erection standing proudly. When his bottom lip caught between his teeth, and his eyes went back to Matt's face, the red head leaned over him, unlacing his leather pants with his teeth. Mello moaned at the sight. Fingers pushed into the top of the pants, and yanked, freeing Mello's own erection.

**I said I all I need**

**Is the air I breathe**

**And a place to rest**

**My head**

Matt wrapped his hand around the base, and began to stroke, blue eyes rolling into the back of it's head, as the blonde threw his head back to the pillow.

"Matt!" He let out as he felt a tongue invade his entrance. He had really thought that if this day ever came, he would top. Apparently, he was wrong. Fingers slowly entered him, one by one, and Mello hissed and moaned and withered under the menstruations. "Please, Matt. I _need_ you." He finally begged, looking down. Matt smirked at him, and kissed up his thigh, removing a bottle of lube from his nightstand. He engulfed his throbbing cock, as he shoved two fingers back in, spreading the lube. He then released Mello, the blonde whimpering at the loss, and stood, lathering his own neglected erection with lube. He forced Mello to scoot up, sliding the pillow up as well, as he climbed on top of him. The blonde's hand reached up and finally pulled those goggles off of him, uncovering those emerald orbs he loves so much.

"I think we both thought that if this ever happened, it would be reversed." Matt laughed as he wrapped Mello's lean legs around his hips, positioning himself at his entrance. "But Mello, you need it this way. You need to let me take care of you. Let go for once. Trust me. Let every guard and care down. Let me make love to you, Mihael." Matt's finger tips ran along his jaw as he pushed into Mello's willing body. They both moaned in pleasure.

**Whenever the end is**

**Do you think you can see it?**

**Well, until you get there**

**Go on, go ahead and scream it**

**Just say it**

Mello was screaming Matt's name over and over. Chanting it like a mantra, a prayer to the heavens. Matt in turn was gasping and whispering sweet promises in his ear. Mello did let go. He let himself be wanton in the arms of the man who wanted to take care of him. And hell, if he did that job well. Matt took his time, moving in and out at a pace that wasn't too slow to make Mello angry, but not too fast to rush it. He had no idea how long they had been at it, but he was sure it was longer than it had ever been before. Matt would build up his climax, and then stop before he could spill over, kissing him anywhere he could reach, letting his hands roam his body. It was pure, euphoric, heavenly bliss. So when Matt's hand finally wrapped around his weeping cock, he cried out, it taking only a few strokes, and well aimed thrusts from Matt for him to go tumbling over into his own personal heaven. His body clenched around Matt, pulling him with him, and the world ceased to exist, Earth pausing on its axis, no longer orbiting around the sun. All Mello saw was red hair, green eyes, and that perfect mouth open in ecstasy. Matt saw the golden shine of Mello's hair fanned in contrast over the black pillow case. Blue eyes clouded with pleasure. But ever so slowly, the world around them reappeared, resuming its movement. Matt collapsed next to Mello, gathering him in his arms, weakly, yet protectively.

"I love you, Mihael Keehl." He whispered. Mello smiled as he snuggled into him.

"I love you too, Mail Jeevas." Matt's arms squeezed him tightly for a moment, as if hugging him, before he forced his body to move enough to give his love a lazy kiss. They lay there silently, not caring about their bodies being covered in a layer of sweat and the proof of their activities. They listened to each other's breathing, and allowing their slowing heart beats to lull them into a deep and content sleep.

(-line-)

They were late arriving to work the next day, taking more time than necessary to clean each other off in the shower, repeating it when they got dirty again. All eyes looked up at them, lingering on their connected hands.

"I told you so." Near said from his seat as he focused back on his work. Matt removed his cigarette from between his lips, stubbing it out in an ashtray next to his computer. Mello had been pulled along with him, and he faced L.

"L, I'm sorry about how I've been acting. I understand what you mean when you say Near and I are you're number 2 in our own right. Matt helped me understand." He said sheepishly. L smile softly at him, pulling his lollipop from between his lips.

"That's alright, Mello. I am glad you finally see the truth." Mello nodded, and Mat squeezed his hand, before finally letting go, taking his seat. "If you think you are up for it, I have a mission for you, Light, and BB." L smirked at him knowingly. Mello's cheeks flamed.

"Of course I'm up for it." He was back to himself, at least.

"My apologies, Mello. It's just from the slight limp from when you walked in, I assumed you might be a little sore from your activities with Matt." L dead panned. Matt snorted as BB let out a bark of laughter, Near smiled ever so slightly, and Naomi giggled behind her hand, swatting at BB to stop. Light looked at L disapprovingly. "What?"

"Tactful as usual, dear." L looked at Mello's flaming face and realization dawned on him.

"I'm sorry, Mello." He said ashamed. Mello shook his head.

"It's only the truth. But I assure you, I am fine." L nodded and handed him a file to go over and join Light and BB. Matt watched amused as Mello winced slightly as he sat down, cocking his gun and pointing it at BB who was in a new fit of laughter.

"I see Matt has finally confessed his affection for Mello." Near simply stated. Matt's attention was drawn to the smug smile and he rolled his chair over next to Near, slinging his arm over his shoulders.

"Yeah about that.." He started, but stopped when he felt Near chuckle. He actually fucking chuckled!

"You do not need to worry, Matt. I meant what I said in a platonic fashion, though I do admit to my hoping you took it the way you did. You and Mello have been dancing around your feelings for far too long." Matt stared at him shocked, but smiled slowly."Besides, I already have a girlfriend. Do you remember Linda?" Matt smirked down at him.

"Why you dirty, rotten, sneak." Matt laughed. " I could fucking kiss you right now." Matt made it a point to kiss Near's cheek dramatically. They both froze as a shot rang out, a bullet embedding itself in the wall next to where Near's head was.

"Hey! Get the fuck away from my boyfriend, you albino freak!" Mello was standing at his desk, pointing his gun at him.

"Some things never change." Near said, removing Matt's arm from around him.

"He'll come around when I tell him what you did. How about you bring Linda over for dinner tonight? Now that she has proof to Mello and I being gay, especially _together_, and she seems to have found a liking to vanilla, maybe she won't be so annoying." Matt laughed as he moved back to his computer, blowing a kiss to Mello, who calmed down and took his seat, knowing he could trust Matt completely.

A/N: So, the request I got was for the part where Mello shivers and Matt offers him his jacket, in London, along the Thames. I have never been to London. I live in the US. West coast even. So I did a bit of research, and fell in love with this picture of Big Ben and the Palace of Westminster beyond the Bridge of Westminster at night. So that was the setting I decided on. I really hope I didn't make too many mistakes, and that it came out good. After I saw that picture, this song popped into my head, and I _had_ to write it as soon as possible.

Song used:

"Say All I Need" by One Republic


End file.
